Un amor de locos (Jeff x el lector)
by LadyCrazy14
Summary: Este fanfic gira entorno a una chica llamada (tú nombre) quien recibirá una sorpresa de alguien a quien quiere.
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche lluviosa con truenos, estaba en mi cuarto.

Esa noche la pasaba sola. Mi padre había salido a trabajar.

Soy _ (tu nombre y apellido) tengo 16 años y vivo en España.

Vivo únicamente con mi padre en un pequeño pueblo.

Mi padre dice que me parezco a mi madre.

Tengo el pelo color rubio con reflejos castaños bastante largo (me llegaba hasta la cintura), la piel pálida y unos ojos de color claro (mi madre era europea). Suelo ir poco arreglada.

Mi padre es el director un manicomio. Hoy tuvo que salir corriendo, un enfermo se estaba peleando con un enfermero, por eso mi padre tuvo que salir corriendo. Estoy acostumbrada a esta situación, la llevo viviendo desde los 8 años.

Puede parecer raro pero mi padre quiere que empiece a trabajar allí y que en unos años sea la directora.

(Suena mi móvil)

Me levanto para cogerlo, al desbloquearlo veo un mensaje de mi padre.

-_, no podré volver a casa hasta mañana a las 10 a.m.-

Terminé de ver el mensaje y volví a la cama.

-A la mañana siguiente-

Era sábado, me desperté a las 10:30.

-Se supone que papá ya volvió.-

Bajé a la cocina, allí estaba mi padre con unas ojeras enormes.

-¡Buenos días _!- Me dijo enérgicamente.

-Buenos días papá. ¿Cómo te fue ayer con el enfermo?-Le pregunté.

-No muy bien tuvo que ser operado porque hirió de gravedad.-Dijo muy desanimado.

-¡Ah, por cierto! acuérdate de que hoy tienes que venir conmigo al hospital psiquiátrico.-

-¡¿Hoy?! P-P-Pero…- Dije protestando.

Vamos _- Me Corto.

-Lo prometido es deuda, además serán solo unas horitas y después puedes ir a donde quieras.- Intentó amenizar.

No dije nada y desayunamos juntos.

Hay veces que desearía que mi padre no tuviese nada que ver con ese sitio.

-¡_, Vamos vístete rápido tenemos que llegar en 1 hora y media!- Me gritó desde el piso de abajo.

-¡Voy papá!-

Como me gustaría quedarme viendo creepypastas en casa. Mi favorita es la Jeff the killer. La descubrí hace un año.

En lo que mi padre se preparaba para ir al manicomio, yo me iba vistiendo.

Me puse un top blanco, una falda negra y unas sandalias y fui abajo.

Al bajar mi padre me miró con mala cara, supe que con eso quería decirme que me cambiase pero como se nos hacía tarde no dijo nada.

Al llegar, mi padre aparcó en su plaza y nos bajamos. En cuanto entramos en el manicomio se empezaron a oír ruidos raros. Caminamos hasta que nos encontramos con la ayudante de mi padre, Hortensia.

-Señor, necesito saber que haremos con el enfermo 14.B.-

Papá se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes.

-_ ¿Qué tal si vas con Luis?-Me dijo intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

Luis es el hijo de Hortensia, tiene 18 años, trabaja aquí y siempre anda detrás de mí.

-Si, está deseando verte.- Dijo Hortensia.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero me decidí a salir a dar un paseo a través del manicomio.

La verdad no me gustaba estar en ese lugar pero cuando me paseo por los pasillos me entretengo bastante. Siempre y cuando no me encontrase con un loco (o con Luis).

De repente oí que alguien me llamaba, pensé que era Luis y le grité:

-¡Luis déjame en paz, si es para empezar a coquetearme olvídate!

-No deberías gritar en este lugar.- Dijo la persona detrás de mí.

Esa voz no me sonaba nada, decidí girarme y…


	2. Capitulo 2

Decidí girarme y…

-¿Eres imbécil o qué me has pegado un susto de muerte!-.

-Perdona prima es que estoy mal de la garganta y te recuerdo que al tío no le hace ninguna gracia que grites en el hospital-.

Esta chica es mi prima materna Linsaey. Es parecida a mí pero un poco más alta. Tiene una hermana pequeña llamada Reiko.

-¿Y cómo has llegado aquí?- Le pregunté.

-Es que nos mudaremos al pueblo, ya sabes, para ir las tres juntas al instituto y tal…-

-A propósito de eso ¿Dónde está Reiko?- Le interrumpí.

-Se fue a casa con papá ¿y qué hacías por aquí?-

-Pueeess….-

-Por fin os encuentro, ya pensaba que os habíais marchado del hospital.- Nos interrumpió Luis.

-¡Hola Luis!-Saludó Linsaey.

Estos dos por desgracia para mí se llevan demasiado bien.

-_, tú padre te está buscando.

-¿A mí? , ¿Por qué?-Pregunté

-Es que uno de los enfermemos se ha escapado y anda por hospital.-

-De acuerdo, vamos Linsaey.-

-Vale.-

Caminamos y hasta el despacho de mi padre y una vez allí vimos a mi padre como un loco, solo nos dijo que nos fuésemos lo más rápido posible allí él se quedaría hasta el día siguiente. Luis parecía decepcionado pero a decir verdad me da igual.

-Papá, ¿se pueden ir conmigo a casa Linsaey y Reiko?

-Está bien. Respondió.

Nos fuimos lo más rápido que pudimos de aquel manicomio hasta la nueva casa de mis primas, tuvimos que ir en un taxi pues el manicomio estaba en la ciudad y de vuelta al pueblo es una 1 hora y media. Al llegar curiosamente el taxista no nos cobró y entramos en la casa de mis primas.

-¡Reiko!- La llamó Linsaey.

-¡Qué!-Respondió gritando.

-¡_!, tenía ganas de verte. ¡Wiiiiii!-Dijo abrazándome.

Linsaey se nos quedó viendo con cara rara pero se unió al abrazo.

Abrazarnos y decir "¡Wiiii!" eran como nuestro acuerdo de amistad.

-Reiko ¿Te vienes a pasar la noche en mi casa?- Le pregunté.

-Por supuesto.-Dijo muy contenta.

Pronto recogieron sus cosas para pasar una noche juntas (pijamas, cepillos de dientes, mantas…)

Las esperé en la sala, a los 15 minutos ya estaban listas y fuimos a mi casa.

Entramos y directamente fui a mirar el reloj del salón. Era la una y cuarto.

-Chicas ¿y si pedimos pizzas?-Pregunté.

-Por nosotras vale.-Respondieron a unísono.

-Voy a pedirlas.-

Camino hacia la cocina para agarrar el teléfono.

Una vez en la cocina oigo el timbre de la puerta principal.

-¡Chicas! , ¡¿Podéis mirar quién es?!-

No contestaron.

-¡¿Chicas?!-

Siguieron sin contestar por lo que fui al salón.

-¡Coño chicas os llevo llamando y no hacéis ni caso!- Les grité.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Perdona es que estábamos viendo una película de terror.- Respondió Linsaey.

-¿Viendo una película de terror? ¿No sería mejor que la vierais a la noche?-

Insistieron con el timbre.

-¡Voy!-Grité.

Fui a la puerta principal, al abrir me encontré con un chico con una sudadera blanca que se cubría la cara.

-Necesito ayuda, me están siguiendo.-Dijo él.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- Dije con cierta extrañez.

-Me llamo Jeff.-Respondió.

-¿Jeff?-

Me extrañó bastante, se llamaba y vestía igual pero los creepypastas son imaginarios.

-¡Me dejas pasar o no! ¡No tengo tiempo!-Dijo gritando.

-Pasa.-Le respondí.

Fuimos juntos a la sala donde estaban mis primas, se extrañaron al verlo.

-_ ¿Quién es este chico?- Preguntó Reiko.

-El es Jeff lo están persiguiendo o algo así.-

-¿Se llama como el creepypasta?-Preguntó Linsaey.

-¿Así que me conocéis?-Dijo destapándose la cara y dejando ver se piel blanca junto a su sonrisa tallada.

Ambas gritamos y corrimos a escondernos.

-Narra Jeff-

Una noche entré en una casa para mandar a dormir a una maldita familia. Al entrar en la casa fui uno por uno empezando por los padres y acabando por sus hijos. De repente sentí alguien detrás mía. Me giré y vi a esa petarda de Jane.

-Ahora pagarás por lo que hiciste Jeff.-

-Eso ya lo veremos (Empecé a reír).-

Comenzamos a pelear, logré darle en el hombro me distraje con el ruido de ambulancias y policías.

-Mierda.-

La muy petarda aprovechó mientras me descuidé y me dejó inconsciente en el suelo.

Me desperté a la noche siguiente con el sonido de gritos.

Estaba en un cuarto blanco con una camisa de fuerza. Solo podía ver unos carteles, uno con el nombre de "sujeto 14 B" y otro que ponía hospital psiquiátrico.

No podía moverme debido a una camisa de fuerza que llevaba puesta.

Un hombre con bata entró junto a unos hombres muy musculados.

-Bienvenido a este hospital psiquiátrico.-Me dijo el hombre.

-(Me reí), no duraré aquí mucho ya veréis como salgo de aquí.-

-Mmm… Creo que estás muy nervioso. Chicos pasadme la jeringuilla y agarradlo.

-¡Ni se os ocurra os mataré a todos, no me toquéis!-Grité mientras me clavaban ese somnífero.

A la mañana siguiente desperté, estaba bastante molesto. Oí como alguien hablaba me asomé a una pequeña ventana que tenía la puerta y vi a una chica caminando sola e iba otra detrás de ella.

Forcejeé para quitarme la camiseta de fuerza, al final tras mucho esfuerzo lo conseguí, descubrí que se les había olvidado quitarme mi cuchillo; lo usé para romper la ventana y escapar sabía que si tomaba un rem nadie me podría detener y luego la mataría, pero al romper la ventana y salir me percaté de una cámara de vigilancia.

-Mierda tengo que salir de aquí.-

Huí con éxito sin que nadie me descubriera.

Al rato me escondí y vía que las dos chicas salían de allí, por casualidad las oí hablar.

-Deberíamos parar un taxi.- Dijo la más alta.

Me escabullí y maté a un taxista (fue verdaderamente fácil). Me subí en el conductor a pesar de que no sé conducir averigüe como hacer pasé junto a ellas y se subieron, cuando nos alejamos y estábamos cerca de un pueblo antes de que hiciese nada se bajaron y preguntaron cuanto me tenían que pagar.

No les respondí y dejé el coche donde me pareció.

-¡Soy idiota podría haber parado y acabar con ellas!-

Volví y las vi acompañadas de otra chica de pelo moreno y ojos oscuros.

Las seguí y vi que entraron en una casa enorme, pensé como podría entrar.

Tras pensarlo, decidí tocar el timbre y esperé un poco. Me asusté por un grito que hubo dentro de la casa. Luego de eso abrieron y me tapé enseguida la cara y le dije que me seguían.

Me preguntó quién era y le dije que me llamaba Jeff, se quedó pensativa, me empecé a preocupar podría haber me descubierto. Le pregunté que si me dejaba entrar a lo que dijo que sí y me presentó a las demás.

Ellas si me descubrieron al decirles que las matarían huyeron gritando al parecer son muy rápidas y muy buenas escondiéndose.

-¿Dónde estáis?, no os haré nada solo quiero que vayáis a dormir.-

Antes de nada corté el cable del teléfono y bloqué la puerta.

Subí al piso de arriba y entré en un cuarto.

Revisé por todas partes, no encontré nada

Y de repente…


	3. Capitulo 3

Y de repente sentí un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza.

"Narra _"

Huí con mis primas ellas se escondieron en el cuarto de mi padre junto con dos cuchillos y yo me escondí en el armario de mi cuarto con una sartén.

Pasó un rato y entró en el cuarto, me puse muy nerviosa pero en el momento en el que se paró por unos instantes salí del armario con mucho sigilo y le di lo más fuerte que pude un golpe con la sartén en la cabeza por lo que cayó al suelo. De inmediato le tomé el pulso, si tiene.

-¡Reiko, Linseay, ya podéis salir lo he dejado inconsciente.-Las llamé.

Salieron del cuarto y nos pusimos entorno a él.

-¿Está vivo?-Preguntó Linseay.

-¡No jodas que mataste a Jeff the killer!-Gritó Reiko.

-No solo está inconsciente, venga ayudadme a amarrarlo.-

-¿Amarrarlo? ¡¿Tú estás loca?!-Chilló Linsaey.

-Le pondremos algo en los ojos.-Dijo Reiko.

Enseguida lo arrastramos al sótano de mi casa y allí.

Linsaey trajo las cuerdas y una venda. Reiko trajo un esparadrapo.

-Okey ¿alguien tiene una idea?-Pregunté intentando ocultar mi miedo a tener a un psicópata secuestrado en casa.

-No lo sé- Dijeron las dos.

-Se está despertando.-Dijo Reiko.

-¡Mmpmpmp…!-Empezó a gritar pero por el esparadrapo no se le oía.

Mis primas estaban muy asustadas por él, se veía muy enfurecido. Me daba miedo pero le quité el esparadrapo.

-Te lo preguntaré solo una vez… ¡Qué haces aquí!- Pregunté autoritariamente.

-¡Vine a mataros a las tres! (empezó a reírse frenéticamente)-

Le di una bofetada que hizo que se enfadara más.

-¡Hija de p*ta, te arrancaré la cabeza!-

A lo que Reiko se enfureció ya que para ella soy muy importante al igual que Linsaey.

-¡Vamos a ver maldito bastardo de mi*rda! ¡¿Qué haces en esta casa?! ¡Dilo o te arranco las muelas de una *stia!

Parecía que Jeff se asustó de Reiko.

-¡¿Me queréis soltar?! ¿O os arranco las tri…!-

Reiko lo interrumpió con una bofetada y una patada en la entrepierna.

-Última oportunidad… ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo Reiko muy enfurecida.

-Reiko cálmate.-Dijimos Linsaey y yo.

Puede que Jeff nos quisiese matar pero si no paramos a Reiko podría acabar la cosa muchísimo peor.

Le puse a Jeff el esparadrapo en la boca otra vez y llevamos a Reiko arriba para que se relajase.

Logramos pedir una pizza por mi teléfono móvil, ya que Jeff cortó el cable del teléfono.

-¿Y qué haremos con…-Dijo Linseay.

-¡No sé pero yo no bajo más porque como baje le parto la cara!

-Reiko cálmate.-

-¿_, y si ya sabes? Haces lo que dijiste hace un año.-Preguntó Linsaey.

-¡¿Casarme con él?!-Grité.

No sé qué hacer, el me atrae pero…

-Bajaré para ver que hace ahí abajo.-Dije.

-¿Segura? A lo mejor te hace algo.-Preguntó Linseay.

-Sí, en el momento que pase algo gritaré para que sepáis si algo no va bien.-

Me alejé de mis primas y bajé al sótano. La verdad no bajaba porque quisiera hacer algo malo o amenazarlo sino para… Bueno creo que me estoy desviando de la situación.

Al bajar me encontré con algo más bien raro. ¿Jeff the killer llorando?

-Esto… hola.-Dije quitándole el esparadrapo.

-¡Si has venido a matar adelante!-Dijo con un tono con algo de sollozos.

-¿Estabas llorando?-Pregunté.

-¡Qué te importa!-Respondió de una forma brusca.

-¿Si te quito la venda me prometes que no me harás nada?-

-No prometo nada.-Dijo con un tono algo pícaro.

Le quité la venda, a decir verdad, bien mirado es guapo y todo.

-¿Qué estas mirando mi hermosura?-Preguntó con un tono insinuante.

-No eres hermoso. Eres lo siguiente.-

Jeff me miró extrañado.

-¿No te doy miedo?-

-¿Deberías?-Pregunté.

-Pues…-

-Oye, ¿soy yo o té estas poniendo colorado?- Dije con una risa burlona.

-Yendo al grano, ¿me vas a soltar o no?-

-No.-

-¡No pretenderás tenerme aquí!-Gritó nervioso.

-Veré lo que hago.-Le dije seriamente.

-Te juro que me escaparé de aquí.-Me amenazó.

-Como quieras, yo me vuelvo arriba.-Dije despreocupadamente.

Le puse el esparadrapo y la venda, se trató de resistir pero se lo logré poner y me fui arriba.

Ví a mis primas, estaban durmiendo. Corrí a ver el reloj, eran las 6 de la tarde.

-Será mejor que las deje durmiendo.- Dije resignada.

Oí un ruido abajo, corrí a mirar a Jeff y…


	4. Capitulo 4

Oí un ruido abajo, corrí a mirar a Jeff y lo encontré desatado y enfrente suyo una chica de pelo negro con una máscara.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí maldita?!-Dijo Jeff.

-Vine a acabar con lo que empecé.-

-¡¿Pero qué hacéis?!- Les grité.

-¡Tú no te metas!-Gritó la chica.

-¡Me meteré donde me apetezca!-

-¡Cállate!- Gritó Jeff.

-¡Cállate tú subnormal!-Le insulté.

Bajaron mis primas.

-¿_ qué pasa? ¡Aaaahh Jane the killer!-

Reiko corrió hacia ella.

-¡Jane fírmame un autógrafo!-Gritó Reiko.

-¡¿Qué dices?!-Le chilló Linseay.

Mientras Jane se quedaba extrañada por lo ocurrido Linseay cogía a Reiko por el cuello y la arrastraba hacía el pie de las escaleras.

-Payasas…-Decía Jeff.

De repente Jane le dio una fuerte apuñalada en las piernas que hizo a Jeff caer al suelo. Al ver eso curiosamente le quité el cuchillo a Jeff.

-No pelearé con una cría-Dijo en tono burlón Jane.

-Cállate zorra.-Dije enfurecida mientras Jeff y mis primas me miraban un tanto extrañados.

-¿Zorra? Muy bien como quieras, si te mato no dirás que no te advertí.-

Empezamos a pelear, Jane era muy fuerte en ciertas ocasiones me llegaba a poder pero sin embargo no lo lograba del todo.

Hasta que en una de esas, tenía a Jane a punto de conseguir matarme, pero Jeff en el suelo le puso la zancadilla a causa de eso Jane se cayó y le di una fuerte apuñalada en el cuello pero no le corté ninguna artería ya que se levanto y salió corriendo por las escaleras. ¿Por qué lo haría?

Con algo de cuidado y sin saber porque ayudamos a Jeff para que se levantara del suelo.

-Vamos tenemos que subirlo al salón.-

-¿Y si nos hace algo?- Preguntó Linseay algo preocupada.

En lo que hablábamos Jeff se había desmayado a causa de la hemorragia.

Entre las tres lo llevamos a mi cuarto y lo dejamos en la cama.

-¿Qué haremos?-Preguntó Reiko.

-¡Llama a tú padre!-Dijo Linseay.

-No creo que sea necesario, chicas traed vendas.-Les dije mientras miraba a Jeff.

-No fastidies que le bajarás los pantalones.-Comentó Reiko con voz algo pervertida.

-¡No y ahora tráeme unas vendas y el vetadine!-

Jeff parecía recobrar la consciencia mientras mis primas se iban del cuarto a por lo que les pedí.

-Mmm… ¿donde… e, e, estoy?-Dijo Jeff mientras se sentaba en la cama y me miraba fijamente sin apartar la vista en ningún momento de mí.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara?-Le dije algo sonrojada.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste con Jane?-Preguntó en voz muy seria y a pesar de la sonrisa tallada en su rostro con una perfecta línea recta.

-Porquee…-Ni siquiera yo misma lo sabía. Solo de mirarlo me daba fuerzas.

Jeff se quedó mirándome expectante, esperando una respuesta. ¿Qué le diría? ni yo misma sabía qué hacer.

-Lo hiciste porque soy guapo ¿Verdad?-Sonrió de forma algo pícara.

-Supongo.-Dije sin mucho ánimo.

Jeff se quedó en silencio por unos momentos y después de unos minutos se me acercó, me puse muy nerviosa.

-¿Q, Q, Q, Qué pasa tengo algo en la cara?-Dije muy alterada lo cual debió notarlo.

-Acércate..., no te haré nada.-Dijo sonriendo.

Me acerqué más, él se me incorporó y agarró de mi cintura intentando poner encima de él en la cama.

-¿J, J, Jeff?-Dije algo nerviosa.

-Esta es mi manera de agradecerte el ayudarme que esa mala pécora.-Me susurró al oído.

Empecé a sentirme algo… no sé cómo explicarlo. Romántica supongo se le acercaría. Empezó a levantarme el top…

-¡_, qué estás haciendo!-Gritó Linseay.

Imaginaos mi situación, Jeff the killer sentado enfrente mío en una cama, levantándome el top y yo encima de él bastante roja por el hecho de ser pillada infraganti apunto de… hacer cosillas con Jeff the killer.

-Si queréis bajamos y os damos intimidad.-Dijo Linseay con algo de ironía.

-Pues venga id abajo cagando leches.-Dijo Jeff algo molesto.

-Narra Jeff-

Me extrañó la reacción de esa chica al ver a Jane y lo que me hizo. Me recordaba a mí antes de acabar con mi familia.

Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y en un momento vi a Jane cerca mío esa chica necesitaba ayuda, además de que si no se la daba Jane acabaría conmigo. Puse la zancadilla para que esa petarda de Jane se cayese, lo conseguí y fue apuñalada.

Qué bien lo hacía.

Al poco Jane salió huyendo y perdí la consciencia.

Me desperté a los pocos minutos en la misma habitación donde perdí la consciencia, al lado mío estaba esa chica. A decir verdad me pareció más guapa que todas las demás chicas que he visto en mi vida. Sin embargo le pregunté por qué me ayudó a lo que quedó callado por varios minutos, se oía a su corazón palpitar muy rápido. Dije algo para calmar el ambiente.

Me comenzó a sentir atraído por ella, quise aprovechar la situación para tirármela se puso muy nerviosa se notaba por sus comentarios.

La agarré de la cintura para lograr que se sentara encima de mí. Poco a poco le fui quitando su top. Estaba a un paso de robarle un beso pero sus primas intervinieron. Después de eso comenzó a sonrojarse más que un tomate, su blanca piel parecía ahora rojo intenso.

Una de ellas hizo una pregunta irónica sobre si se iban a lo que les respondí bruscamente.

La chica se me quedó mirando un tanto molesta.

No quería que se me bajase pues estaba ¿cómo decirlo de forma decente?... El pequeño Jeffrey estaba contento.

Parecía molesta pero enseguida se dio cuenta.

-Chicas dejad las cosas ahí y esperadnos abajo enseguida iremos.-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Las chicas sin decir nada bajaron a la sala supongo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Le pregunté, quería saber el nombre de la chica más bella del mundo.

Me miró unos segundos y me dijo.

-Me llamo _.-Dijo mientras se iba poniendo su top y cogí unas vendas y un bote amarillo.

-¿No quieres acabar la faena?-Pregunté un tanto coqueto.

-Bájate los pantalones…-Dijo sonrojándose mientras se daba cuenta de lo que dijo.

Me reí.

-Está bien pero no me muerdas.- Bromé

-¡No es para eso maldito salido! Te tengo que poner el betadine y las vendas.-Dijo molesta.

-¿Sabes _ eres hermosa?-

-Narra _-

¿Me ha dicho guapa? No me lo podía creer.

De repente me cogió de la cintura muy fuerte a la vez que suave y me susurró.

-¿No me querrás dejar así verdad?-

La verdad él me gusta mucho y creo que… lo amo.

Lo besé mientras que poco a poco me volvía a quitar el top y falda…

Algo rato ya estábamos desnudos.

-Jeff, tengo decirte que esta es mi primera vez.-

-Pues yo te enseño, no te preocupes. Si para mí es la segunda vez.-Dijo muy excitado por la situación.

Lo hicimos frenéticamente, él me acariciaba el pelo dulcemente, yo le besaba el cuello.

-Jeff, sigue…-Gemía de placer.

-Aah-Suspiraba Jeff.

-Me, me voy a correr.-Dijo Jeff.

Llegamos los dos al orgasmo.

-Jeff ha sido alucinante.-

-Lo mismo digo _ eres increíble.-

Me miraba con cierta ternura mientras nos abrazabamos en la cama, bastante felices.

-Jeff…-

-Dime _-

-Te amo.-

Se quedó pensativo unos minutos.

-Y yo a ti _-

-Creo que debríamos vestirnos o mis primas subirán a grabarnos en video.-Bromé.

De repente tocaron en la ventana, Jeff se tapó con la sábana y fue a mirar…


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff fue a mirar el sonido de la ventana, quitó la cortina de en medio.

-Joder Slenderman, me diste un susto de muerte.-Gritó Jeff a Slender que por lo visto llevaba a Hoodie y Masky con él.

-J-Jeff ¿quién es ella?-Preguntó Masky de forma un poco tímida mientras yo me tapaba con mi edredón.

-¡_! Vamos a entrar y esperamos que no haya nada….-Dijo Reiko mientras abría la puerta y se encontraba con el escenario más extraño del mundo.

-Vale _ si has montado una fiesta de creepypastas avísanos.-Dijo con un tono burlón lo cual me resultó extraño. ¿Por qué no estaba asustada de esa situación?

-Jeff yendo al grano… Hemos venido para llevarte a casa, nos enteramos de lo que hizo Jane.-Dijo Slender de forma severa.

-Reiko ¿por qué estas tar…? Slendeeeeeerrr.-Chilló Linseay.

Slender se le quedó mirando pero a Linseay le dio igual.

Hoodie y Masky parecían muy extrañados. Los entiendo, cuando uno se encuentra con creepypastas huye pero… el reaccionar así… Para eso no están listos.

-No quiero ser antipática ni mucho menos pero… ¡QUEREIS SALIR TODOS DE MI HABITACIÓN!- Dije elevando bastante la voz.

-Aquí estoy chicos. Apareció alguien muy alto (no tanto como Slender)

-¿Quién llamó a Laughing Jack?-Pregunté muy seria.

No sé si fue por mi cara pero todos me empezaron a mirar con cierto miedo.

-S-s- señor Slender será mejor que nos vayamos.-Dijo Masky.

Seguido de eso Hoodie le agarró la mano señalando a Slender, tenía cara de estar muy pensativo mientras me miraba.

-Jeff… Cuando quieras volver a casa vuelves y ¡Dile a esta chica que deje mi pierna en paz!-Dijo Slender.

Salieron de mi habitación todos excepto Laughing Jack.

-¿Y tú no te vas?-Dijo Reiko con cierto retintín.

-No sé, yo vine a divertirme.-Dijo en plan guasón.

-Pues si no te vas te saco los dientes. A saber cuántas veces te he dicho que no me sigas.-Dijo Jeff.

Miré extrañada a los dos.

-¿Sois maricas?-Preguntó Linseay.

-¡Cállate niña!-Dijo Laughing Jack.

Oí como se abría la puerta de abajo lentamente. Mierda papá puede haber llegado antes.

-¡Jeff, Laughing Jack al armario!-Les grité.

-¿Yo con este tipo? Vamos encantado-Dijo Jeff en tono de sarcasmo.

-¡Si no queréis acabar en la comisaría cagando leches al armario!- Gritó Linseay.

Laughing Jack salió por la ventana de forma que nadie lo descubriese pese a la oscura noche. Se ve que no le gustó la idea de estar encerrado en el armario.

Jeff por su parte se escondió debajo de la cama. Reiko y Linseay se quedaron vigilando mi cuarto y a Jeff.

Bajé de forma silenciosa.

-¡Hola _!-Dijo Luis en la puerta.

-¡Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí!- Dije muy enfadada.

-Bueno… Tú padre me dio las llaves para que os hiciese compañía a ti y a tus primas. Y… Además…- Se sonrojó.

-Me preguntaba si… tal vez… ¿QUISIERAS SER MI NOVIA?-Dijo muy nervioso y hablando muy rápido.

-Luis… eres guapo… tu pelo negro es increíble y la forma de cómo te peinas, físicamente eres atractivo y eres muy maduro pero… No eres mi tipo. Lo siento.-Traté de comportarme como una adulta.

-Dame una oportunidad, yo te amo…-

-Lo siento, pero…-

-¡¿Pero qué?!-Gritó

-¡Te he apoyado siempre incluso cuando ocurrió lo de tu madre.-

-Flashback-

Hay una niña pequeña de 4 años y dos mujeres al lado de la niña. Una parecida a la pequeña y la otra con pelo castaño y ojos iguales.

-Mamá, ¿papi nos *llevalá* al parque a mí y a mis *pimas*.-

-Claro _ papi está deseando llevarte.-Dice la señora de pelo rubio.

-_ Mira lo que te hice…-Dice Linseay con 5 años mientras enseña una manualidad hecha con plastilina.

-¡Qué lindo Lin.-Dice la mujer de pelo castaño.

-¡Uy se ha hecho demasiado tarde _ (Nombre de tu padre) si no vuelvo a casa se preocupará muchísimo.- Dice la señora rubia.

-Vamos _-

-*Fi* mami.-

La mujer cogió a la pequeña en brazos y se marcharon del bloque de apartamentos donde se encontraban.

Caminando hacia la parada de taxis la niña se durmió.

-Señora…-Dijo una voz de atrás.

La mujer se giró y vio a un hombre con pintas de desquiciado.-

-¡Deme ya a la puta niña!-Grito el hombre.

La mujer corrió hasta llegar a un parque el hombre parecía estar muy cerca de allí, por lo tanto la mujer decidió dejar la niña en unos baños para mujeres de por allí escondida debajo de los lavamanos.

Una hora más tarde la niña se despertó y extrañada por despertar allí salió a buscar a su madre.

Tras mucho caminar se la encontró tumbada en la hierba.

-¡Mamá te estaba *bucando*.- Dijo muy triste.

La señora no dijo nada.

-¡Mamá *conteta*!- Dijo llorando.

-Mami ¿por qué *tenes* agua *loja* en el pecho.- Dijo llorando.

Al ver que su madre no le contestaba la niña lloró hasta que unos policías las encontraron.

-Fin del flashback-

-¡Eres un imbécil!-Dije llorando.

-¡No lo soy, te recuerdo que estuve siempre contigo después de eso apoyándote. Pero claro, NO TE IMPORTA!-

-Déjala de inmediato.- Sonó una voz detrás de mí.

Era Jeff y mis primas mirándonos a mí y a Luis.

-¡¿Y se puede saber tú quien eres?!- Dijo Luis con voz digna.

-Soy su novio ¿algún problema?- Dijo Jeff.

Luis solo frunció el ceño y se marchó.

No me podía creer. Jeff the killer defendiéndome. Se cuenta y no se cree.

-Narra Jeff-

Bajé junto con aquellas chicas porque oímos gritos. Y vimos a _ llorando y un chico de pelo negro algo largo, parecido al mío pero peinado tipo emo y algo moreno, como odio esa gente.

_ le insultó llorando y él le siguió gritando. Me tuve que meter pero… Ni siquiera sé porque le dije que soy su novio. Ese tal "Luis" se marchó algo mosqueado pero… que se joda.

Sus primas se me quedaron mirando y _ se puso colorada.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunté mientras ella seguía llorando.

No dijo nada y corrió al baño.

-A partir de hoy creo que comenzaré a odiar a Luis- Dijo Linseay.

Reiko solo miraba atónita por lo ocurrido.

-Luis es demasiado bruto, mira que sacar el tema de la tía _ (Nombre de tu madre).-Comentó Reiko.

Mientras ellas dos empezaron un debate fui a buscar a _. No la encontré en el baño tal vez haya subido a su cuarto.

Subí y allí estaba pero ¿qué hacía con… ese cuchillo?

-Narra _-

No podía aguantar más lloré unos instantes en el baño y luego cogí un cuchillo de la cocina para acabar con esto. Fui a mi cuarto, estuve a punto de cortarme las venas pero…

-¡Suelta el cuchillo!-Gritó Jeff agarrando la mano con la que sostenía el cuchillo.

-¡Déjame en paz, tú no sabes nada!-

-Créeme, esa no es la salida.-Dijo tratando de calmarme.

-¡¿Qué no es la salida?! ¡Si no hubiese nacido ese loco no hubiese matado a mi madre!-Chillé.

Jeff me quitó el cuchillo de las manos, me abrazó y me susurró…

-Sh, sh…. Sé cómo te sientes.-

Esa noche Jeff se quedó a dormir conmigo y mis primas.

Dormimos todos juntos en mi cuarto, estuve tan emocionada. Jeff se pasó toda la noche abrazándome.

-A la mañana siguiente-

Me desperté y solo estábamos mis primas y yo.

Reiko y Linseay dormían como dos troncos. Pero no sabía que había ocurrido con Jeff.

Cuando bajé vi una nota de Jeff que ponía:

"_ tengo que irme pero volveré esta tarde, me has caído bien."

Esa parte me emocionó mucho.

Estaba en la cocina cuando sonó el teléfono…

-¿Diga…?-


	6. Capítulo 6

-¿Diga?-

-Hola le llamo desde el hospital es el teléfono de la familia _ (Tu apellido)-.

-Sí es este, ¿pasó algo?-

-Si el señor _ sufrió un accidente y ha entrado en coma.-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Hay alguien que dependa de él? Necesitamos saberlo para avisar a servicios sociales.-

Estuve pensando un minuto y respondí…

-No, no hay nadie.- Dije con un tono seco.

-Bien pues adiós y muy buenos días…- Dijo la voz por el teléfono.

-¿Le pasó algo al tío?-Dijo Reiko a mi lado.

-Si… Sufrió un accidente y está en coma. Espera… ¿desde cuándo estas despierta?-

-Desde "No, no hay nadie".-

-Me preguntaron si dependía alguien de él. Si les digo que sí llamaran a servicios sociales y me llevarán.-

Reiko se quedó en silencio.

-Pero, no puedes vivir tú sola ¿y si te ocurre algo?-

-Que nos llame- Dijo Linsaey detrás.

Hoy es el día de hacer apariciones dramáticas al parecer.

Tocaron a la puerta.

Fuimos las tres a abrir.

-¡Jeff!-Dije muy feliz mientras lo abrazaba.

-Parece que alguien se alegra de verme…-.

Notaba como mis primas se reían sin poder parar.

-Jeff, ¿sabes si ocurrió algo en el hospital psiquiátrico que hay en la ciudad? ¿Sabes cuál es? El que tiene la fuente enorme. –Le pregunté.

Jeff parecía algo nervioso.

-No sé, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Es que mi padre es el director y ha sufrido un accidente por el cual está en coma.-

Jeff rió pero parecía que quería ocultar algo.

-No sé de que hablas pero supongo que lo siento por tu padre princesa.-

- ¿Princesa?- Preguntó Reiko.

-¿Eh? NO, es solo, que, bueno, yo, solo, emmm, no sé oíd ¿qué bonito día hace, no?- Dijo Jeff.

Se le nota a la legua que está nervioso y Lin se puso a pincharlo.

-A Jeff le gusta _... Jeff y _ sentaditos en un árbol se dan un bes…-Cantó hasta ser interrumpida.

-¡Linseay para ya, ya sabes que a _ le gusta Jeff! Mierda ¿lo he dicho en voz alta?- Preguntó Reiko muy nerviosa.

Mientras Jeff y yo nos mirábamos absolutamente rojos. Parecíamos tomates.

-*Ejem* yo solo te traje esto _- Me dio un collar con un corazón.

-_, ¿Podemos hablar en privado?-

-Por supuesto.- Dije cada vez más roja. Mis primas casi se hacen pis de la risa.

Jeff y yo pasamos a la cocina para hablar.

-Verás, yo soy una asesino y bueno. No me interesan las chicas… o no me interesaban hasta ayer. Hasta ayer cuando te conocí y bueno yo me preguntaba si…- Se pudo más rojo aún pensé que se desmayaría.

-¡¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA Y LA FUTURA SEÑORA THE KILLER?!-Chilló.

De detrás de la puerta se oían las risas de mis primas. Me callé unos instantes.

-_ si no quieres le entendí…-

-SÍ QUIERO-Dije dándole un beso apasionado.

Nos besamos, el beso llegó a más…

Jeff me tocaba el muslo suavemente, yo le tocaba "abajo"…

De repente él me sentó en la mesa quitándome las bragas y él bajándose el pantalón.

Estábamos muy acelerados, pero tratábamos de no formular ningún ruido ya que si mis primas nos oían la cosa acabaría en internet.

Jeff me susurró…

-_ te amaré por siempre princesa de mi corazón.-

Cada vez Jeff iba más rápido, no pudimos evitar gemir muy alto al llegar.

Cuándo acabamos salimos de la cocina y mis primas estaban en el sofá.

-¿Ya acabasteis?- Dijo Reiko con tono sarcástico.

-_ tenemos que irnos a casa nuestro padre dice que le han llamado por lo del tío y quiere que vayamos a verlo al hospital. Llámanos si pasa algo.-Dijo Linseay.

-Vale, lo prometo.-

Tras cinco minutos se fueron al hospital.

-_ ¿quieres venirte a mi casa un rato?

-De acuerdo.- Dijo muy ilusionada.

Subí y me puso una camiseta de tirante, la falda blanca y unas converse negras. Con esa ropa se me destacaban las curvas de mi cuerpo más las del pecho.

-Ya estoy Jeff.-No respondió.

-¿Jeff?-

Miré y tenía un brazo sobre sus ojos, estaría durmiendo. No quería pero lo moví para despertarlo.

Jeff se despertó y me miró fijamente.

-Jeff, mis ojos están aquí.-

-Sí, bueno. ¿Ya estas lista, no?- Preguntó muy nervioso.

-Sip-Dije sonriéndole.

Jeff y yo salimos de casa, tras cerrar la puerta con llave empezamos a caminar. Un rato después Jeff me tomó de la mano. Cada vez era más feliz, tenía al chico de mis sueños.

Caminamos durante una hora hasta llegar al bosque, me sentí algo asustada pues ese bosque era realmente profundo.

-No tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí.-Dijo Jeff sonriéndome y agarrándome con confianza de la manos.

-S, si…-Me sonrojé.

Seguimos un buen rato y llegamos a una casa enorme bastante alejada de la entrada del bosque.

Al entrar vimos a un chico de pelo castaño leyendo un libro.

-Hola Jeff.-Dijo apartando la mirada del libro.

-¡Papi Slender vino Jeff con su novia!- Gritó una niña pequeña.

Al oírla llegaron más personas.

-Caray, ¿no me habías dicho que no te gustaban las chicas?-Dijo un chico algo bajito, rubio y vestido de Link.

-Hola, hola de nuevo…-Dijo Laughing Jack riendo.

-Jeff ¿no nos presentas a tu novia?-Dijo un chico con máscara azul.

-Como queráis…, chicos ella es _, _ ellos son todos los majaderos con los que vivo.-Dijo en tono burlón y monótono.

Después de eso Jeff cogió mi mano y me llevó al sofá de la sala.

Un rato después apareció Nina The Killer llena de sangre.

-¡Jeff, batí mi record, 50 asesinatos en una noche!-Dijo motivada.

-Bien Nina… Para la próxima a ver si consigues 70.-

Claramente estos quieren acabar con la población española…

-¿Y esta es la chica de la que tanto hablas te esta madrugada mientras matábamos a…?-

-¡NINA CÁLLATE!-Le gritó, parece que no quería que supiese a quien mataron.

Entonces Nina me bombardeó con un montón de preguntas a la cuales se le juntó Sally.

-¿Te gusta Jeff?, ¿cuántos hijo queréis tener?, ¿qué harías si te pone los cuernos?, ¿cuándo os casaréis?...-Preguntaban sin parar.

-Chicas será mejor que los dejéis en paz.-Dijo Masky.

-Solo tenemos curiosidad.-Respondió Nina.

Slender intervino

-Sally, ve a jugar con Laughing Jack y Nina ve… a hacer lo que te dé la gana me nos molestar que luego no quiero peleas.-

Jeff parecía molesto, me tomó de la mano y me llevó al piso de arriba, a una habitación con una puerta llena de sangre y la frase "GO TO SLLEP" tallada. Sin lugar a dudas era el cuarto de Jeff. Al cual entramos casi a empujones.

-Aquí no nos incordiarán.-Dijo él.

-¿Quieres hacer algo?-Preguntó.

-No sé… Hablar quizás.-Dije.

-Pues ya estamos hablando.-Bromeó.

-No lo sé…-Sonreí.

-¿Te apetece ver alguna peli?- Señaló a un televisor que había en su cuarto.

-Vale.-Sonreí

-¿Te parece la del exorcista? Es que no tengo películas muy nuevas.-Dijo.

-No pasa nada por mí está bien.-Dije.

Jeff puso la película la cual empezó de forma extraña pero me dio igual.

Nos sentamos en la cama de Jeff, Jeff se puso detrás de mí abrazándome por detrás.

-Así no tendrás miedo princesa.-

-Va-vale…-Me sonrojé.

Pasó el rato y a decir verdad Jeff y yo lo pasamos besándonos. Cuando de repente oímos un ruido detrás de la puerta.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-Pregunté algo sobresaltada.

-No lo sé.-Dijo

Se volvió a oír ese ruido. Jeff se levantó a mirar que era, abrió la puerta y…


	7. Capitulo 7

-No te asustes, es solo Smile- Dijo Jeff desde la puerta.

Acto seguido entró Smile moviendo la cola, se paró enfrente de mí y me miró con cierto odio y curiosidad. De repente me gruñó, pero Jeff le gritó y este se calmó.

-Perdónalo es que soy su mejor amigo y... bueno, es muy celoso.-Dijo disculpándolo.

-No te preocupes.-Dije.

De abajo sonó la voz de Slender.

-¡Chicos es hora de almorzar!-

Jeff miró un reloj que había en su cuarto y me dijo:

-¿Te apetece comer con nosotros?-

-B-bueno, siempre y cuando te sientes cerca de mí.-Dijo con algo de vergüenza.

Jeff me besó y bajamos cogidos de las manos al comedor donde nos sentamos juntos. Los demás en lugar de comer solo me miraban como si yo fuera una famosa o algo así. La verdad es que era agobiante, sin embargo a Jeff le daba igual que le mirasen bien o mal solo comía.

Pero Slender se percató de que estaba incomoda.

-Chicos, _ no se va a ir a ningún sitio, no la miréis tanto.-

Jeff al parecer no se había dado cuenta pero al fijarse pudo ver que estaba algo tensa y les soltó a los demás una mirada asesina.

Un rato después Jeff se levantó y me llevó a jugar un rato con Ben y Eyeless Jack.

-Jeff que suerte tienes, no todos los días consigues a una europea de tan buen ver.-Dijo Ben.

-Emmm, no soy europea, soy española.-Corregí.

-¿Enserio?- Se sorprendió Jeff.

-Si, mi madre era la europea.-

-Pues, no la hemos visto pero te pareces mucho a ella, supongo.-Dijo Eyeless Jack.

-¿Os apetece jugar al Call of duty?-Preguntó Ben.

Jeff y Eyeless me miraron como si quisieran que yo decidiera.

-Por mi si.-Respondí.

-Y yo-Respondieron las dos.

Jugamos cada uno con un mando un rato más tarde Jeff y Eyeless Jack perdieron y se retiraron, solo quedamos Ben y yo. Era como si estuviésemos peleando de verdad.

-¡GAAANEEEE!-Grité.

Ben se quedó atónito.

-Eres la primera persona que gana a Ben-Dijo Eyeless Jack.

-¿Y si nos tomamos unas cervecitas?-Preguntó Jeff.

-¡SI!-Gritaron yendo hacia la cocina.

Me quedé sola en esa habitación. Salí y vi que la niña de antes llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunté.

-La-la-laughing Jack no quiere jugar conmigo, dice que soy mala.-

-No le hagas caso el malo es él. Tú eres muy buena y sonríe que si no te pondrás fea.-La consolé

La pequeña sonrió y me llevó a su cuarto, era absolutamente rosa con dibujitos de flores.

De un baúl sacó una… una… ¡CABEZA DE PERSONA!

-Mira esto lo cogí ayer de cuando asesiné a un hombre muy malo, ¿jugamos a la pelota?-Dijo.

-¡POR SUPUESTO!-Grité, me encanta la sangre.

Jugamos enérgicamente y divirtiéndonos mucho.

-¿_? No sabía que te gustaba jugar así.-Dijo Jeff en la puerta con ojos más abiertos de lo normal. Creo que no se lo esperaba.

-Emm... bueno yo…-

-¡Es genial!-Dijo Jeff.

-¿Enserio Jeff?-Me extrañé.

-Vas a ser la señora The Killer perfecta. Guapa y psicópata.-Jeff cada vez sonreía más, parecía que su sonrisa se haría más grande.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya.-Dije.

-¡No haces falta, te quedarás aquí por siempre!-Rió frenéticamente.

Pegue a Jeff muy fuerte por lo que lo tiré al suelo. Amaba a Jeff pero no quería permanecer presa en ese lugar. Subió Nina pero la aparté y salí corriendo.

-Narra Jeff-

No sé qué ocurrió, fui a beber con Ben y Eyeless Jack.

-Tío, tu novia está buena.- Dijo Ben borracho.

-Si me la tiraría toda.-Dijo Eyeless Jack borracho.

-Panda de locos- Pensé.

En estas situaciones me emborracharía pero… como me contó antes, a _ no le gusta que beba y me emborrache. Me aburrí y salí en busca de ella al percatarme de que no iba con nosotros. Me di cuenta de que estaba en el cuarto de Sally y estaba jugando con una cabeza. Era tan… tan… PERFECTA.

Me recordó a mi cuando maté a mis padres. Pero me emocioné demasiado y perdí el control. Le dije que se quedará allí por siempre. No quería decir eso pero fue lo único que me salió. Se asustó y me golpeó por lo que caí y se marchó, Nina vio todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó.

-He perdido el control de mí mismo y la he asustado.-Dije ocultando las lágrimas. Puedo ser asesino pero tengo sentimientos y yo la amo de verdad.

-Jeff… es difícil pero tendrás que elegir o aprender a controlarte o dejarla…-Me dijo.

Esas palabras casi me desgarraron.

-¡Jeff! ¿Pasó algo con tu novia?-Dijo Liu.

Le conté todo.

-… No te preocupes ya pasará, pero será mejor que vayas a buscarla y explicarle lo que ocurrió. A mí me ocurrió lo mismo con Susan y me perdonó.-

Tras oír su consejo bajé y salí a buscarla, seguramente estará en el pueblo. Salí del coche y fui a la casa de _, me enfadé por lo que vi. Unos hombres estaban agarrando a _ de la mano mientras ella se aferraba a la puerta de su casa. De ellos solo oí una palabra. "Asistente social".

Sabía que se la llevarían, corrí hacia ellos y les maté a todos. Al acabar uno de esos cabrones me agarró y logró noquearme. Le fallé, se la llevaran.

Antes de dormirme oí a _ decir:

-No… toques… a… mi… MARIDO.-

Pasaron horas y me desperté en su cuarto.

-Por fin has despertado.-Dijo.

-¿Mataste a esos hombres?-Pregunté.

-¿Lo preguntas porque estoy llena de sangre?-Dijo con tono burlón.

-_ yo… siento lo de antes…-

Me sonrió.

-No pasa nada Jeff.-Dijo

-Y además…-


	8. Chapter 8

-Y además…-

-¿Y además qué?- Preguntó Jeff algo impaciente.

-Nada, nada déjalo.- Disimulé.

-Como quieras.- Se encogió de hombros.

-Jeff…-

-Dime princesa.- Sonrió burlonamente.

-Ahora me cambiaré para visitar a mi padre y… bueno… no quiero ir sola. ¿Me acompañas?-

-¿Yo? Pero yo tengo que…- Dijo mirándome a la cara.

Para convencerlo le miré de forma triste como una niña pequeña haciendo pucheros.

-Está bien, iré contigo.-

-¡Gracias!-Sonreí y corrí al baño para arreglarme y cambiarme la ropa que estaba llena de sangre.

Cambié mi camiseta, falda y calzado por un traje de color violeta muy poco escotado a diferencia de otra ropa que ya me había puesto, unas sandalias decoradas con un lazo de color magenta cada una. Sin lugar a dudas daba pinta de niña buena.

Salí del baño para irme al hospital con Jeff. No lo vi en mi cuarto por lo que bajé a buscarlo y lo encontré en el sofá en posición fetal, sería para no pasar frío.

Le hablé en el oído pero no se despertaba. Cinco minutos más tarde decidí subir a mi cuarto, coger unas sábanas y taparlo.

-Qué remedio…-Suspiré.

-Tendré que ir yo sola.-

Comencé a andar, esta vez en lugar de tomar un taxi iré caminado.

-Creo que si voy con paso ligero llegaré en dos horas.-Pensé

-Narra Jeff-

Estaba esperando a _, tarda un poco pero bueno si estaba intentando quitar las manchas de sangre la entiendo.

Me empezó a entrar mucho sueño. No he dormido en estos dos días sino solo cinco horas.

-Supongo que por una cabezadita.-Dije mirando el reloj. Eran las seis de la tarde. Me acurruqué y empecé a dormir. Había mucha calma en esa casa no como en la de Slender, si no era porque Sally gritaba era Ben que se le estropeaba la consola y si no Laughing Jack molestando o Slender regañando. Me desperté estaba tapado por una sábana.

-Que linda, _ se preocupa por mí.-Pensé en voz alta.

Miré el reloj.

-¡Joder!-Grité mientras el reloj apuntaba las nueve, me levanté corriendo. _ se tuvo que ir sin mí. Empecé a correr pero me acordé que no sé donde estaba el padre de _, entonces fui a casa de esas tales Reiko y Linseay.

Me asomé a su ventana y asusté a Reiko quien estaba asomada.

-¡¿Pero tú qué coño haces aquí?!-Gritó, al parecer eso no despertó a la mayor quien estaba profundamente dormida.

-Nada solo vine a preguntar si sabéis donde está el padre de _, se fue sin mí y le prometí que iría a verlo con ella.-

-Ah, eso… Está dos calles más abajo del hospital psiquiátrico.-

-Vale, adiós.-Dije bajándome de la ventana.

Corrí todo lo que pude, llegué tras perderme varias veces. Me puse mi capucha y entré al hospital.

Caminé sin preguntar el cuarto, pues no sabía el nombre del padre de _ y ni siquiera sabía su apellido.

Caminando por ese inmenso hospital la vi. Estaba preciosa con esa ropa, incluso más que con aquella ropa provocativa.

Caminé hacia ella pero me cortó el paso un médico que quería hablar con _. No entendí mucho solo palabras sueltas como: -"Operación", "coche", "atropelló".-

Tras eso el médico se marchó y la abrasé para saludarla.

-Hola Jeff.-Dijo algo triste.

-¿Pasó algo?-

-No nada.-Dijo desmotivada.

-Siento no haber venido contigo, es que desde hace 3 días que no duermo y…-

_ solo agachó la cabeza y me agarró de la mano para salir de allí.

-Y, ¿qué te han dicho el médico?-Pregunté pero no recibí ninguna respuesta por parte de ella.

Solo caminamos hasta que llegamos a un callejón desamparado y bastante sucio.

-_ te has manchado tu vestido negro con pintura.- Le dije apreciando una mancha de pintura con la que se grafitean las calles.

-Eso no importa, Jeff Wood...- Respondió con una voz diferente.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo conoces….?-

Rápidamente se quitó el disfraz para ver que era Jane. Se había vestido y maquillado para parecerse a _.

-Ahora si morirás…-

-¡Jeff, corre!-Oí una voz atrás mía. Allí estaba _ con un vestido violeta. Jane corrió para asestarle una apuñalada, pero ella lo esquivó y corrió hacia mí; la cogí en brazos y empecé a correr, Jane no tenía intención de dejarnos escapar.

-¡Jeff corre al pueblo!-Gritó _

-¿De qué nos servirá?-Pregunté algo asfixiado.

-¡Tú hazlo!-

No estaba muy seguro pero obedecí y fui hacia el pueblo.

Mientras corría pasé al lado de un árbol o eso pensé en ese momento, _ solo gritó pidiendo ayuda.

Y cuando me di cuenta Jane ya no estaba detrás de nosotros.

-¿Cómo has…-

-No eres el único con secretitos Jeff…-Dijo sonriéndome.

-Narra _-

La verdad es que Slender y Laughing Jack se preocuparon por mí y Jeff y me contaron que si los necesitaba ellos rondaban por el bosque que hay cerca del pueblo si los necesitaba que tan solo gritara.

-Te ves lindo sorprendido.- Vacilé, aunque Jeff no dejaba de estar asombrado.

A los cinco minutos salió del shock.

-¿Quieres que duerma contigo nena?-

-S, s, si-Mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte.

Jeff me cogió de nuevo y entramos por la ventana de mi cuarto.

-¿Qué hora es?-Preguntó Jeff.

-Son las once y media de la noche. ¿Quieres cenar conmigo?-Dije.

-Emmm… vale.-Se avergonzó.

Bajamos y empecé a preparar la cena. De repente Jeff me agarró por la cintura.

-Princesa… te debo decir algo…-

-¿El qué?-


	9. Chapter 9

-Eres muy especial para mí y me gustaría estar contigo por siempre.- Me dijo Jeff bastante sonrojado.

-Jeff yo… La verdad tú también eres muy especial para mí. Y yo también quiero estar contigo por siempre, tan solo te pediré algo Jeff.-

-Dime princesa.-Dijo Jeff muy atento.

-Tan solo te pido que me esperes Jeff, tú eres mayor que yo, eres mayor de edad.- Dije algo triste.

-No tiene que ser así…-

-¿A qué te refieres Jeff?-

-Podemos casarnos aquí y ahora.-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Dime que sí _ y hazme el chico más feliz del mundo.-

-Yo, ¡Sí, acepto!-

-¿De verdad?, ¡Te juro que te haré muy feliz!-

-Pero ¿No te importa que estén mis primas? Es que no tengo hermanos y ellas son lo más parecido.-

-Está bien. ¿Qué te parece si nos casamos mañana?-

-Por mi perfecto.-Respondí.

Acto seguido terminé la cena, Jeff se puso a hacer el tonto pero gracias a él la noche se me hizo muy divertida.

Nos acostamos y Jeff me abrazó toda la noche, en cierto momento me susurró:

-Siempre te cuidaré, a partir de mañana por fin seremos marido y mujer.-

Tras oírle decir eso me dormí.

Me desperté a las siete de la mañana, Jeff no estaba en mi casa. Miré en el salón y encontré una nota suya en la que ponía:

-Princesa he ido a buscar a los majaderos para tener público y de paso a avisar a tus primas de la boda. Nos vemos esta tarde. Te amo Jeff.-

Me dirigí a la cocina para desayunar un tazón de cereales. Puede que lo fuese a ver por la tarde pero he pasado tanto tiempo con él que creo que por un poco que estemos separados lo extraño. Olvidé mis pensamientos y terminé de desayunar, más tarde lavé los platos y me fui a cambiar ya que era lunes y debía ir al instituto. Me puse la camiseta blanca de botones, la falda a cuadros, las medias y unas converse negras.

Cogí mi mochila y salí a la parada de guagua, sentada esperándola vi a un chico dirigiéndose hacia mí, no era Jeff, era aquel chico rubio que vivía con Jeff, solo que en lugar de ir vestido de Link iba vestido con unos vaqueros, un polo y unas playeras verdes.

-Hola, soy Ben, Ben Drowned.-

-Hola Ben.-Le sonreí.

-Jeff nos ha dicho a todos que esta tarde os casareis ¿es cierto?-

-Si, la verdad estoy muy emocionada.-

-Bueno era solo para eso que vine, ahora tengo que ir a la tienda que está por la ciudad, hoy venden un juego bastante interesante. Nos veremos esta tarde.-Se despidió.

En un rato aparecieron mis primas, quienes me hicieron la misma pregunta que Ben.

Subimos en la guagua y nos fuimos al instituto, no me gusta para nada asistir pero esta vez me animaría el que Jeff y yo nos casásemos esta misma tarde.

Al llegar nos dejaban media hora antes de entrar en clase el cual tiempo lo pasé hablando con Reiko mientras Linseay dibujaba al hombre de su vida Slender.

-¿Y te mudarás con Jeff?-Preguntó Reiko.

-A decir verdad no lo pensé.-

-Y ¿qué? ¿Nerviosa por tú boda?-Preguntó Lin mientras dibujaba.

-Un poco.- Me sonrojé.

-Vaya, vaya… Aquí tenemos a las primas imbéciles.- Dijo Michelle la chica pija del instituto quien iba acompañada por sus coristas.

Michelle era una chica de 17 años (y que aún estaba en tercero del instituto) siempre decía que yo era una prostituta, aunque solo hacía falta verlos para saber quien lo era. Se dejaba la camiseta desabrochada de una forma muy de exageración y una falda mal cortada y en lugar de llevar zapatos normales llevaba una especie de tacones de 25 cm de alto con las medias.

Como la mayoría de los profesores aquí son unos salidos nunca le dicen nada.

-Y aquí tenemos a la puta.-Respondió Reiko.

-Bueno supongo que los perros también hablan…- Dijo riéndose Michelle a lo que la empujé y cayó en un charco de barro atrás suyo por lo que se llenó de barro.

-¡Qué ha pasado aquí!-Apareció el director y las "víboras" de las amigas de Michelle huyeron a toda prisa.

-Díganme de inmediato quien ha hecho eso.- Exigió el director.

Nos quedamos calladas mientras Michelle fingía llorar.

No me querían delatar sin embargo admití ser yo.

-He sido yo, si me quiere castigar adelante.-

-Perfecto, si quieres un premio aqui lo tienes esta expulsada del instituto una semana y se le dará parte a los servicios sociales. ¿Sabe cuántas veces la hemos expulsado del instituto señorita _?-

-Si, 4 veces por agresiones.- Respondí.

-¡Muy bien! Pues ahora van 5 veces y los servicios sociales se encargarán de usted y de hablar con su padre.-

No respondí, pero la verdad, no sé qué pasaría si descubriesen que mi padre estaba en coma y no tengo con quien estar.

Fui a clase, las seis horas pasaron rápido y llegó la hora de volver a casa y prepararme para… mi boda. Mis primas fueron conmigo a mi casa. Al poco de que llegáramos a casa tocaron en la puerta y Linseay fue a abrir. Jeff estaba en la puerta junto a los demás.

Yo mientras estaba arriba con Reiko preparándome.

Me vestí con un vestido blanco que me llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas bailarinas color plata. No era un vestido para casarme tipo princesa pero podría simularlo.

-Creo que estoy lista.-Dije sonriente.

-Aún no, espérame.-Dijo Reiko mientras salía de la habitación. Cuando volvió, a los veinte minutos, traía un velo y unas flores.

-¿De dónde has sacado esto?-

-No importa, tú solo ven.-Me agarró de la mano conduciéndome al salón. Cuando entramos algunos estaban sentados en el sofá y otros en el suelo.

Jeff estaba de pie junto a Linseay sonriendo de verdad dejando aparte su sonrisa.

Reiko se sentó en el suelo y Slender se levantó para conducirme hasta Jeff como en una boda real.

Me posicioné al lado de Jeff, Ben estaba entre nosotros, solo dijo una cosa y se sentó…

-¿Aceptáis comprometeros por toda la eternidad?-

-Sí quiero…-Dijo Jeff.

-Yo, también quiero.-Dije sonrojándome más a cada segundo.

Sally caminó hacia nosotros con dos anillos iguales con una piedra en forma de corazón. Nos los pusimos, tras hacerlo Jeff me besó apasionadamente.

Los demás solo se reían.

-¡Parejitaaaaa…!-Gritó Nina apunto de un ataque de risa.

-¡Hasta la garganta prima!-Gritaron Lin y Reiko.

-¡Os podéis cortar un poco ¿no?!-Chilló Jeff.

-Bueno una vez hecha la boda…-Intentó decir el chica de la máscara azul.

-¡El espectáculo!-Gritó Laughing Jack el cual fue a sacar unas bolas de colores pero Slender lo cogió por la pierna y lo elevó dejándolo boca abajo.

-Emmm… Creo que sería un buen momento para irnos.-Dijo Masky.

-Opino lo mismo.-Le siguió Liu.

En ese momento todos nos felicitaron y se marcharon incluyendo mis primas quienes me felicitaron. Reiko tuvo que agarrar a Lin cuando Slender iba saliendo por la puerta. Menuda obsesión pero bueno… Quien la sigue la consigue.

Jeff me cogió en brazos.

-¿J, Jeff?-Gemí.

-Shh, Ahora toca consumir nuestro matrimonio.-Me sonrió.

Subimos a mi cuarto y empezamos a desnudarnos poco a poco hasta que sonó el timbre de la puerta y oímos algo que nos paró en seco.

-Servicios sociales….


	10. Chapter 10

-Servicios sociales, abra señorita _, tenemos la información de que usted no está bajo la tutela de su padre y su padre está en coma.-

-Mierda, mierda, mierda….- Repetí, Jeff me miraba con algo de comprensión.

-Tranquila princesa, yo me…-

-¡No! Jeff, si los matas será muchísimo peor.-

-¡Vamos a entrar!- Gritaron desde fuera.

Jeff me miró mientras se oían pasos dirigiéndose a todas partes de la casa, cuando se empezó a oír pasos hacia mi cuarto, Jeff me cogió en brazos y salimos por la ventana.

-No dejaré que te separen de mí…- Dijo mientras que corría a toda velocidad conmigo en brazos.

-Jeff-Susurré.

Me llevó a aquel bosque donde vivía junto a sus "amigos". Entramos corriendo por la perta principal.

-¿Jeff? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Liu extrañado, los demás lo oyeron y fueron a vernos…

-_ ¿Estás bien?-Preguntaron Nina y Sally al ver que viniendo en los brazos de Jeff mi vestido blanco se desgarró por los árboles y mis lágrimas que no paraban de caerme.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Ben.

-Los servicios sociales me están buscando y no me dejarán en paz…-

-Si quieres te puedes quedar con nosotros…-

Asentí con la cabeza, Nina y Clockwork (quien se había ido a vivir con Ticci Toby allí) me condujeron hacia el piso de arriba a un cuarto con la puerta sin pintar.

Me sentó en la cama.

-Quédate aquí, te prestaremos ropa.- Me sonrió para calmarme.

Mientras yo lloraba por mi situación no me paraba de venir una cosa a la cabeza… "¿Qué me sucederá?" No paraba de pensarlo, puede que exagere todo esto pero… Si me cogen ¿qué ocurrirá? Mi tío no era muy buen sujeto con quien me pudiese quedar, él era el padrastro de mis primas y siempre estaba ocupado fuera de casa, yo diría que solo se quedaba en su casa como mucho diez horas a la semana aunque mis primas le entendían, después de que la tía desapareciera, nunca se supo porque desapareció. Y siempre bebía, no hasta emborracharse pero eso no creo que les fuese excusa para ellos.

Y me tendrían que mandar a Europa o Alemania porque no tenía más familia aquí en España. Si me mandaban con mi familia paterna a Alemania tendría que aprender el idioma y vivir con mis abuelos, tía o bisabuela quien no duraría mucho. Si me mandan a Europa me tendría que quedar con mi abuela. Lo peor de todo… no tendría mi Jeff.

Tocaron la puerta…

-¿Podemos pasar?- Se asomaron Slender, Masky, Ben y Sally.

-Si queréis…-

Sally me abrazó al cual le correspondí, tras eso me dio un dibujo con el mensaje "estaremos aquí", todos estaban dibujados. Qué mona, nos dibujó a Jeff y a mí con corazoncitos.

-Muchas gracias, Sally.-

No pudo evitar reír.

-Emmm…. Siempre que quieras, puedes contar con nosotros.-Dijo Masky.

Slender asintió.

-_, te trajimos la ropa.- Dijeron Nina y Clockwork dándome un top rojo, unos short azules, unas converse negras a juego con la sudadera.

-Bueno te dejaremos sola…-Dijo Slender y todos se fueron.

-Narra Jeff-

Mi noche de boda arruinada por esos malditos delas narices, encima hicieron llorar a _. Los mataré y les arrancaré las tripas y los pulmones.

-Un día duro ¿no hermano?- Me giré y vi a Liu, Toby , Eyeless Jack y Ben.

-Vosotros ¿qué creéis? , Nuestra primera noche como marido y mujer y por poco la alejan de mí.-

-Y para colmo no pudieron fo….-Eyeless Jack iba a burlarse pero Liu le dio un codazo.

-No te rías tanto, que ya lo hicimos.- Me miraron como si les hubiese hecho un corte.

-Muy bien Jeff…-Dijo Liu aplaudiéndome. ¿Enserio se emocionaba tanto o era ironía?

-Jeff solo una cosa… ¿Tomarías protección, no?- Preguntó Ben.

-Pueess… ¡Joder, no tomamos nada de protección!- Chillé.

-¡¿Entonces Toby y yo seremos los titos?!- Dijo Clockwork detrás de ellos.

-No lo sé, debería hacerse una prueba o algo.-

-¿Hacerme una prueba de qué?- Dijo _ parada en la puerta.

Creo que así era verdaderamente hermosa.

-De nada _, luego te cuento.-

-¡Jeff te dejó embarazada o eso cree!- Dijo Ben.

-Jeff, sal detrás de él a la de tres.- Dijo Toby.

- Una, Dos, ¡TRES!...-

Corrí con mi cuchillo en mano tras Ben.

-¡Slender, ayuda!-

-¡No corras, te torturaré lentamente y dolorosamente!-

-¡Jeff!-Me regañó _.

¡Qué hermosa era…!, me paré y me puse a su lado.

-No me lo creo… Jeff The Killer ha dejado de estar a punto de asesinar por su novia… ¡Dime tú secreto!-Dijo Eyeless Jack burlonamente.

-Cómo sigas diciendo esas cosas ni Dios me va a parar de matarte.-

_ rió.

-Narra_-

Jeff me parecía muy lindo, aunque creo que estoy aún en shock, yo embarazada de Jeff. No sé qué decir.

-Jeff, vamos a mi cuarto a seguir nuestra conversación.-Le susurré, él sonrió me levantó en brazos.

-¡Jeff cuidadín con el baby!-Se burló Toby.

-¡Vale don impotente!- Cuando Jeff le dijo eso todos explotaron en risas y Toby me miró con cara de que le mataría.

Subimos y entramos en mi cuarto. Jeff empezó a sacarme la ropa para hacerlo, Jeff me besaba el cuello lo que me excitaba aún más, yo le besaba en la boca, nuestras lenguas se juntaban y bailaban juntas.

Nos corrimos juntos y sonreímos, miré el reloj del cuarto. Las doce de la noche.

-Jeff ¿hoy irás a matar?-

-No, en la mañana sacié mi sed de sangre para estar toda la noche junto a ti.-

-¿Dormimos juntos?- Propuse.

-Esa propuesta no la negaría ni de coña.-Dijo mientras me incorporaba a él. En ese instante supe que estaríamos juntos, ahora y por siempre.

- 4 Meses después-

Ha pasado el tiempo, me he comunicado con mis primas solo lo sabemos las personas que vivimos aquí, mis primas y yo. Me enteré de que mi padre se está mejorando.

Sin embargo los servicios sociales me siguen buscando desesperadamente.

Me llevo muy bien con los habitantes de la casa. Sally, Nina, Laughing Jack, Ben, Eyeless Jack, Liu y yo nos llevamos genial. Y Slenderman es como mi padre, me apoya más de lo que hizo mi padre biológico.

Por último mi relación con Jeff va genial, pero sigue preocupado de que esté embarazada y yo también. Le he dicho que la regla me sigue bajando pero la verdad es que desde que lo hicimos en mi cuarto cuando nos conocimos no me ha vuelto a bajar. Oí que en la primera vez a causa de eso el periodo se retrasa pero… ¿4 meses?. Me da miedo.

Toqué en el cuarto de Nina.

-¡Pasa!-

Estaba con Sally y Zero

-Nina, soy yo _-

-¿Pasó algo? Menuda cara traes….-

-Parece que te dieron un susto.- Dijo Zero mientras Sally se limitaba a mirarme.

-Es que… necesito hablar con alguien y me fio más de vosotras.-

-Pues cuéntanos…- Dijo Zero mientras me mostraba una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Os acordáis de que Jeff no para de preguntarme desde que le metieron esa idea en la cabeza el sí estoy embarazada o no?-

-Sí…- Me respondieron muy intrigadas.

-Pues yo le dije que sí me bajaba…ya sabéis…-

-Sí, sí, si…Ve al grano- Respondió Nina muy impaciente.

-Pues yo pensaba que era porque hacía el amor por primera vez, pero hace cuatro meses que no me baja.-

-¡¿Queeeeee?!- Chillaron excepto Sally que no entendía nada.

-¿Ya te hiciste la prueba?-Preguntó Zero.

-¡Coño, Zero! ¡Lleva cuatro meses sin periodo eso es embarazo!-

-¡Y yo qué sé. Es que los pelos se me pusieron de punta!-

-Mira será mejor que nos calmemos…-

-Chicas…- Les interrumpí haciendo que se quedaran expectantes.

-Creo que yo me voy a hacer la prueba, ayer compré este test y veremos que sale.-

-Tranquila ¿vale?- Me abrazó Nina.

-Seguro que todo sale bien.- Me sonrió Zero.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?-Me preguntó Sally.

Les sonreí y fui a abrir la puerta… Al hacerlo creo que casi me muero de un infarto.

-¡JEFF!-

-Hazte el test….-

-Jeff, yo…-

-¡HAZTE EL PUÑETERO TEST!- Tenía una expresión de odio, tristeza y tensión. Gritó tan fuerte que todos abajo lo oyeron y subieron a ver qué ocurría.

-_, ¿estas….-Preguntó Slenderman.

No hice caso a nadie me fui corriendo a mi cuarto. No quería hacerme ese test si todos me miraban o se quedaban expectantes ante lo que pudiera ocurrir. ¿Y si Jeff no quería hijos? ¿Y si no estoy preparada?...

-_, ¿Puedo entrar?-

-¡No déjame en paz no quiero saber nada de nadie y menos en estos momentos Jeff!-

-Por favor princesa…-Suplicó

-Solo quiero saber si seré padre…-

Desde fuera oí la voz de Liu.

-Jeff, déjala ahora quiere estar sola-

Por lo que oí se lo llevó, Jeff creo que… lloraba y luego oí la puerta del cuarto de Nina cerrarse. Acabaré con esto de una vez por todas, voy al baño y me haré ese test de embarazo y aceptaré lo que venga.

Caminé hasta el baño.

-¿_?-Era la voz de Liu.

-Dime…-

-Nada, solo que mi hermano está muy ilusionado de ser padre, si quieres dímelo a mí primero pero, díselo…-

-De acuerdo, Liu….-

-¿Si?-

-Sé que da vergüenza pero… aunque sea quedarte fuera en la puerta, ¿te puedes quedar conmigo? No quiero estar sola.-

-Si te soy sincero… Creo que es lo…-

-Lo haré yo…-Dijo Jeff interrumpiéndolo.

Di un suspiro y entré en el baño cerrando la puerta.

Hice o que tenía que hacer…

Esperé cinco minutos exactamente… Miré y efectivamente… Estaba en rosa. Estoy preñada.

Salí y ahí estaban Liu y Jeff, les enseñe el test, en los ojos de Jeff se formaron unas lágrimas, se quedó de rodillas abrazándome. Liu bajó, sospecho que se lo contaría a los demás.

Ahora tendré mi sueño, mi marido Jeff y mi hijo.

-Jeff, es tarde, vamos a dormir.- Asintió y fuimos a su cuarto (nos vamos turnando, un día él duerme en mi cuarto y otro yo en el de él).

A la mañana siguiente convencí a Jeff de ir al ginecólogo para que nos diga qué tendremos.

-Vamos, tenemos que irnos ya Jeff.-

-Un momento no encuentro mi… ¡Aquí está! Por fin te encontré cuchi.-

-¿Cuchi?-

-¡Sí! ¿Qué pasa?-

-Anda vámonos.-

-Aley, a la ecografía de nuestro Jeffrey junior.- Dijo muy sonriente.

-¿Y si es _ta?-

Se quedó pensativo. Lo agarré de las manos, las tenía como cubitos de hielo. Salimos y nos dirigimos al hospital… Más me vale vigilar a Jeff para que no haga locuras.

Entramos y la recepcionista nos dijo que pasásemos.

Jeff entró muy apegado a mí.

-Bien pues veamos. Le haremos una ecografía del feto y veremos que sexo es el bebé.-Dijo muy animado el médico August. Era un hombre de treinta años aparentemente, de pelo castaño y ojo verde y bastante atractivo.

Jeff no le quitó la vista de encima, y cuando me levantó el top, Jeff solo me sujetaba más fuerte la mano dejando ver el anillo nupcial.

-¿Y qué tal está el bebé doctor?-Pregunté

-Estupendamente.-Respondió sonriendo, pero al ver la cara de perro rabioso que le puso Jeff dejó de hacerlo.

-Por lo que veo sois… matrimonio ¿no?-

-Sí, ¿le ocurre algo? ¿Algún problema?-

El médico miró desconfiado a Jeff quien no se dejaba ver la cara.

-Señor…. ¿Cómo dijo que era su apellido?-

-Woods.-

-Vale, señor Woods, le ruego que si tiene algún problema con la revisión me diga y terminamos ya.-

Miré a Jeff para que se relajara, le di un beso en la mejilla y se tranquilizó.

-Y ¿podemos ver el sexo de la criatura?-

-Si pasen.-

Me acosté en la camilla agarrando de la mano a Jeff quien no apartaba la vista del monitor y de mí.

August solo miró el monitor me untó una crema en el estómago y finalmente dijo:

-Es….


	11. Chapter 11

-Es una niña.-

-¡Qué bien!-Grité de felicidad, pero Jeff parecía molesto.

La consulta acabó y nos fuimos a casa. Por el camino comentamos.

-Que bien de que tengamos una niña ¿eh?- No respondió.

-_ si te cuento algo ¿no te enfadarás?-

-No supongo….-

-Una vez traté de hacerme cargo de una pequeña de 5 años pero… un día… no dejaba de llorar y yo… yo… yo- Comenzó a llorar.

-Tranquilo, lo harás bien.- Acaricié su pelo que a pesar de las apariencias era verdaderamente suave.

Llegamos a casa.

-¿Qué? Seremos tíos de un chavalín ¿verdad?- Preguntaron Slender, Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack, Liu y Ben. Jeff y yo negamos lo que pareció agradar a las chicas.

-¿Ya habéis pensado un nombre?-Preguntó Nina.

-Yo le quisiera poner Dolly…- Comentó Sally muy alegre.

Slender le acarició la cabeza y la llevó a por unas golosinas.

Durante todo ese día todo el mundo se acercó a acariciarme el estómago. Se me hizo muy extraño.

-Narra Jeff-

-Felicidades hermanito.- Me dijo Liu.

-¿Estas bromeando?-Le pregunté.

-Obviamente no, ojalá Susan y yo hubiésemos tenido aunque solo fuese una niña.- Dijo con un tono muy triste.

-Pero… yo… después de…-

-Cállate… Es ya pasó. Esto es lo de ahora.-Me riñió Ben. Nunca lo había visto así. A él le daba igual que hiciese.

-Jeff, ese bebé dependerá no solo de ti sino también de _ y por eso puedes estar tranquilo, ella no te dejará como….- Interrumpí a Slender.

-¡Cállate!-

Cada vez necesitaba más y más ir a matar gente. ¿Y si la niña muere? ¿Y si nadie me vigila y cometo el mismo error?

Necesito calmarme…

-¡Iré a matar gente!- Me dirigí hacia la puerta principal.

-Este Jeff nunca cambiará…-Murmuró Clokwork mientras leía un libro en el salón.

-Narra _-

-¡¿Cómo narices se arma esta porquería?!-Me desesperé, Jeff se va y no me ayuda a montar la maldita cuna.

-_, cálmate, no puedes coger nervios…- Me dijo Laughing Jack ayudándome con la cuna.

Tras enfados y nervios logramos armarla, era realmente bonita.

-¿Vamos a por un refresco?- Le pregunté.

-Como quieras…-Se encogió de hombros.

Bajamos, hasta la cocina. Estaban Eyeless Jack charlando con Toby.

-¿Qué pasa?- Saludó a Toby.

-¿Ya terminasteis?-

-Si, a propósito ¿sabéis si Jeff ha vuelto?- Les pregunté.

-No…-Respondieron.

Laughing Jack y yo nos sentamos a la mesa para hablar con ellos. Laughing Jack cogió una cerveza.

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunté.

-¿Eh?... Es la una de la tarde.-Respondió Toby.

-¡Ya llegué!-Se oyó la voz de Jeff, como una loca salí a recibirlo.

-¡Jeff!- Lo abrasé y besé sus labios.

-Jeff ¿quién es esta fulana?- Habló una chica atrás suya. Ella tenía una parte de la cara cortada.

-Jeff ¿quién es ella?-

-Nadie, me ha seguido todo el camino hasta aquí.-

-Dime quien es…- Insistió.

-Maldita acosadora… ¡Esta es mi mujer!-Le gritó, todos salieron a ver.

-No me importa que tengas mujer eres mío.- Le gruñó mientras se marchaba.

-Hacía tiempo que no veía a la Kuchisakeona.-Comentó Slender, todos lo vimos atónitos.

-_, será mejor que vayamos a la cama.-

Jeff me levantó y me llevó al piso de arriba, tocaba en mi cuarto.

Jeff me tumbó en la cama y empezó a mirarme con picardía.

-¿Sabes qué quiero?-

-A mí…- Respondí.

Jeff empezó a besarme con pasión en cada parte de mi cuerpo, yo me subí encima y me moví con rapidez hacia los lados.

Jeff se excitaba hasta llegar al orgasmo.

Nos dormimos plácidamente, uno junto a otro, abrazados.

Eran las ocho de la tarde, era hora de cenar.

Cuando bajé las escaleras oí a los demás discutiendo en el salón.

-Narra Jeff-

-¡Jeff! ¡¿Se puede saber que tienes en la cabeza?! ¡_ está embarazada de ti y tú te lías con otra!- Me sermoneó Slender.

-Jeff, sé que eres mi maestro y todo eso pero… ¡¿TIENES MIERDA EN EL CEREBRO O QUÉ?!-Me gritó Nina.

La verdad tienen razón, no sé qué hacer amos a _ pero no estoy hecho para estar casado.

-Jeff es raro que yo lo diga pero no puedes ser tan infantil.-Dijo Laughing Jack.

-Eso, eso…-Dijeron Sally y Ben.

-¡Dejadme en pa...! ¿_? no es lo que parece.

_ corrió hacia la puerta, se estaba yendo de mi lado. La seguí por todo el bosque.

No la pude alcanzar sin embargo sé hacia dónde va…

Tomé el camino hacia el pueblo donde vivía.

-Narra _-

Fui a la casa de mis primas, sé que Jeff me encontraría enseguida pero es donde único puedo acudir.

Toqué en la puerta llorando a mares.

-¿_? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Me recibió Reiko.

-¿Pasó algo?- Me preguntó Linseay.

-¡J, Jeff me pone los cuerno…-Dije llorando a dos carrillos. No me podía contener más, me dolía demasía do el corazón.

Reiko y Linseay me dejaron quedarme en su casa. El tío estaba trabajando y no volvería hasta dentro de un tiempo.

Esa noche me acosté a dormir en un saco.

Oí como tocaban las ventanas. ¿Sería Jeff? No dio igual no quería verlo. Es un imbécil.

-_ ¿crees que es Jeff?- Preguntó Linseay medio adormilada.

-Ni lo sé ni me importa…- Respondí.

-Voy a abrir y como sea él le parto la madre.-Dijo Reiko.

Abrió la cortina y…


End file.
